


stx69 pt 2, food run

by PMR1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMR1/pseuds/PMR1
Summary: I made a  sequel i don't know the sequels always worse then the original.
Relationships: Male human/sentry bot





	stx69 pt 2, food run

"You stay there for a while just snuggling, well as close to snuggling you can call being cushioned between giant metal arms can be, until eventually you start to get a bit impatient, not that you don't like being comforted, this is the first time in your life anything but a drunken bar woman has paid attention to you, and you've gone VERY far with this giant metal lady, but you still have your limits, and bodily needs."

"Hello? are you there?" ...nothing, for some reason sense of empathy kicks in and you immediately duck out from under her arms "ARE YOU OKAY?" you swerve back behind her and see just that her cooling rods are out, a sign that she's simply venting out excess heat and needs time to power back up, or so you've heard from people who've fought them in the wild,  
breathing a sigh of relief that she's not dead or worse, about to explode, you wonder what to do now"

"Taking a look around at the red rocket garage you see the usual stuff you'd imagine, a pegboard with tools of sorts, some rusted, some not, some completely in ashes. Nothing really stands out, so you wander to another room. In the front you see the newspaper stand and you take a look, it's barely legible but you manage to find a not completely ruined newspaper and flip through it. You manage to find some cartoon strips, it's anti communist propaganda of a chinaman looking through a scope and getting his eye blacked out. Not exactly your favorite thing but you knew hating communists was a huge thing pre war."

"You scour your eyes elsewhere and find a grognak the barbarian strip. it's him going through a castle, defeating mad bandits and eventually rescuing the queen. Although a twist appears when the queen is actually reptilian. The comic ends on a to be continued of him kissing the reptile woman, very odd but kind of hot. Deciding you've had enough of the comics for today you put the newspaper down and think to yourself you're pretty damn hungry so you should head back to town and grab some grilled claw.Only problem is you don't know which way town is from here."

"You're not exactly well armed since the disarming by miss sentry so your first though is to search for a weapon. You go back to the garage and see she's still cooling off so you go to the pegboard and grab a steel wrench, not exactly the most deadly thing but a whack with it should deter anybody your size, and if anything larger then you appears you'll just run. So you head out on the road and start walking, you see an abandoned diner and think to yourself how delicious even a can of cram would be right now, but considering the state of the diner it might be infested with radroaches and you'd get some nasty business in your stomach from eating it"

"You continue your walk and see a wandering trader, you stop and chat for a bit about the surrounding area. "  
"You know it's nice to see somebody out here who's human and not insane for once," the trader says.

"Yeah i imagine, you're might brave to be traveling alone," you reply.

"Well i'm never alone when i have my trusty rifle with me, but i know what you mean, it's a necessity though to get where i'm going and to sell my wares"

"Well i hope you stay safe out here, even with a gun there are some big troubles you may not be able to take down"

"I understand, thanks for the chat, let me give you something"

"what is it?"

"Oh just a little ring, i think it was made for kids but it's surprisingly resilient, one of those mood rings, it can even bend and stretch"

"thanks, it's an odd trinket but i think i know somebody who would use it"

"Got a lucky lady waiting for you at home eh?"

"You could say that"

you walk away and wave him off and pocket the odd item that may have significance down the line.

As you walk you see the town siren in view, thankful you breath a sigh of relief, but as soon as you walk forward a raider springs out of the bushes, fully armed with a spiky armor and with a pipe gun

"I-i've got a wrench! don't make me use it!"

"Nice, i can use it to nick the teeth off your body to make a necklace when youre dead"

"You realize that you are outclassed and drop the wrench, you close your eyes and await the inevitable bullet to the head when you head the raider scream "OH SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" you open your eyes and see her run away, you thank whatever god is looking out for you when you realize that she must have been scared by something other then you, you hear wheels turning and look turn behind you, it's her"

"You stand still in place, in fear of your life yet again, when suddenly she says "MATE, WHY DID YOU LEAVE, DID YOU NOT FIND ME DESIRABLE, WAS THAT A LIE?" of course you think in your head you need to find the right response if you wish to stay alive, so you answer truthfully "i was in your arms, and you weren't moving, so i was scared and checked you out and saw your cooling rods out, so i realized you were okay and charging so i went out"

"WHY DID YOU NOT STAY BY MY SIDE?" She asked, and you also answer honestly "I was pretty hungry, i need to eat you know?" "OH MY, I AM SO SORRY, I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR BIOLOGICAL NEEDS, IF YOU NEEDED FOOD YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME AND I WOULD HAVE SCAVENGED SOME MEAT FOR YOU" you think to yourself how it's cute that she cares about your needs, and you decide to make a lewd remark "You got plenty of meat on you already honey" this causes her to stop for a moment "W-w-w-w-what? was that a compliment?" and you nod her head, her visor goes very bright and she suddenly accelerates at top speed towards you, you stand still waiting for whatever comes and close your eyes yet again.

But nothing seems to happen, you open your eyes and see she's hugging you once again. "THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT MATE" time seems to pass for an eternity before she speaks again "i am sorry,mate, please do not leave me" she says this in a very low tone "I will gladly find sustenance for you if you desire it, please just tell me" you start to have your heart beat when you realize how much she cares for you. "Okay, i'll tell you honey, but i want to eat in town, is that okay?" she goes back to normal and announces "OF COURSE, I WILL GUARD YOU WHILE YOU PROCURE NOURISHMENT" you realize walking around with a giant sentry bot near you will freak people out but, what can you do? you also realize you've never asked for her name "I've never asked, but what is your name?" she responds "MY DESIGNATION IS STX69" what a mouthful you think to yourself, so you shorten it "How about i just call you Stex?" she stops again, and in a low tone she says "T-t-this new designation is acceptable, if given by my mate" what you swear is a blush from her visor radiates as you walk side by side into town".


End file.
